Helga Gets Real
by theintangiblefriends
Summary: As always, Hey Arnold and All it's characters belong to and are created by Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Craig Bartlett This is a work in Progress. Eventually it will be in Spec format. This is only the first very rough draft. Enjoy.
Title: Helga Get's Real

At this point Arnold and Helga are both 10, Helga getting close to 11

In the opening shot the forecast is heard as a voice-over radio-style during the opening credits, in which we see shots of Hillwood and the outside of PS-118.

Radio DJ: Heat, humidity, and heavy heavy Showers forecasted for the next two weeks. Some thunderstorms expected as well. (fading out) In other news the new snorkel shop has opened up down-town...

The next scene opens in the classroom with Helga up to her usual shenanigans shooting spitballs at Arnold. When the first spitball makes contact, he can be seen blushing very slightly and looking mildly surprised. Then it is replaced by his familiar expression of annoyance. He is annoyed, but he just roles his eyes, smirks at her then sighs turning back to his work.

The next shot shows Helga tripping Harold so his pudding lands on his backside as he bellyflops onto the cafeteria floor. Camera pans around the room to everyone laughing, except Arnold, who looks slightly concerned and mostly annoyed as Harold run-limps out of the room crying "Mommy-he-hee!"

Next scene the students/gang are back in the classroom. Mr Simmons is heard in the background giving a science lecture as Helga shoots a rubber band at aimed at Curly, but it misfires toward Eugene and it hits him right in the eyeball. Eugene shrieks and cups his eye as everyone snickers.

Helga snickers: "What a dork!"

Simmons: "Oh my g- Eugene! Oh my. Just go to the nurse. (now demanding but unsuccessfully trying to be intimidating) Who did that? Someone had better speak up."

Everyone is laughing loudly now. Camera angle is from behind Arnold facing the front of the classroom where Mr. Simmons can be seen at the front with hands on hips gesturing and scolding as Eugene moans and walks out of the room still cupping his eye. Arnold is seen turning to look at Helga visibly agitated and upset now.

Next scene starts with Arnold and Gerald getting books from their lockers as they talk. Arnold is visibly tense.

Gerald: Okay, man. What's up. You've been tense all week long, and it's really starting get to me. Would you just tell me what's going on in that brain of yours already?!

Arnold: I don't know, man. It's just... (falters) Have you ever noticed... I don't know... I wish... (sighs)

Gerald: Whoa, man. Don't break your head. Just let me know when you have the words. I'm worried about you, you know?

Cut to Helga and Phoebe also getting books from their lockers. During the conversation they start at their lockers getting books, then walking through the hallways toward the entryway of the school. By the end of the conversation they have met up with the group.

Helga: (mid-rant) ...and then he called me OLGA again for the FIFTH TIME! In two minutes! I said, "Wow, Bob, that's a new low even for you!" Then he grounded me for "being" "sassy." Sheesh. And you know what? Yesterday I came downstairs and was like "Dad, I'm going to be late coming home the next few days because I'm studying with the gang." All he said was "Sure, Olga." He didn't even remember that he grounded me. Talk about parenting skills. Whatever.

Phoebe: Oh Helga, I'm sure they care. Maybe they just...

Helga: (interupting) Oh! And did I mention that Miriam forgot to buy groceries again!

Phoebe: You did. (sigh) I don't know Helga. I wish I knew what to say. (glancing downward) I'm sorry.

Helga: (genuine) It's okay. I'm just glad you're lucky enough to have good parents. (ironically and smirking) Goodness knows your benevolent butt wouldn't stand a chance with mine.

They share a smile.

They arrive at the group of part of the gang including Rhonda, Curly, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Lila, and Arnold.

Rhonda is speaking: So let's us go ahead and go. Eugene and Sheena said they would be arriving later.

Stinky: Is there anyone else we should wait on?

Lila: No, I'm ever so certain that this is everyone today. I double and triple-checked. And as Rhonda said, Sheena told me she and Eugene would be there later. And I must say that whoever came up with the idea to build a study tent was truly just oh so inspired.

(So that last little conversation is kind of weak. But basically the idea is that when Helga and Phoebe arrive at the group they are discussing the fact that they are all going to be studying in a tent they made out of tarps and wood pallets in Gerald Field. The reason they needed a tent is because of the forecast. Also I want to include that Eugene would be arriving later to study because 1: Helga shot his eye and 2: For another plot device)

The School bell rings. An announcement concerning finals week can be heard over the PA, and an aerial shot shows students flooding out of the front of the school. The group heading to Gerald field are seen exiting down the outside steps onto the street.

Camera back at eye level shows Arnold talking to Lila as they walk with the group down the sidewalk.

We see and hear some interactions like Curly sniffing Lila's hair from behind, Phoebe and Helga chatting about an upcoming sleep-over, and other brief funny and witty moments.

The Jolly Olly man's truck is heard coming down the street, and Harold runs ahead toward it tailed by Stinky and Sid as Rhonda put her nose in the air and sniffs in feigned disdain.

Stinky: Wait up!

Sid: Yeah! You're supposed to eat 10 scoops of rum raisin this time!

Harold (distant): Ten is for sissies, I could do 20! Ah-haha!

The rest of the group arrives at the ice-cream truck which the camera angle shows to be stopped across the street from Gerald Field. We also see Harold sitting on the sidewalk with a huge Styrofoam bowl of ice-cream in his lap and Stinky and Sid and Curly standing around him egging him on. The Jolly Olly man finishes handing everyone their orders. Helga notices Arnold and Lila still chatting amicably together as the whole group begins crossing the street to Gerald field. Except Helga who lags behind.

She scowls (in the background Phoebe falls in stride with Gerald and they begin talking. This is to give a natural reason for Helga and Phoebe to quit talking.)

Helga enters rant: Lila. Who IS she? How is it that she continues to steal the attentions (tenderly) of my football-headed prince? (Aggressively again) How is it that every time I find a legitimate excuse to be around Arnold, she finds a way to butt in?! (Growls and clenches fists). Does she deliberately do this just to torture me?!

She takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.

Helga: Okay, maybe she's just genuinely trying to be friendly. After all, she does know about my secret. Maybe if I explain to her that I really would like to try to spend a moment with Arnold she'll back off. I mean she did help me out with the play and all. That's it. Lila's reasonable. I'll just tell her that I would like to have some quality time with Arnold before the summer.

Helga begins to cross the street toward the gang. It is starting to sprinkle lightly. However, there are already puddles everywhere indicating that it had already been raining while school was in session.

Camera on Helga reaching toward Lila with one hand. The expression on her face is open, genuine, and a little hopeful.

Helga: (calling lightly) Lila?

Immediately after she says this camera aims at her feet as her foot is shown getting caught on a crack in the sidewalk. Camera back at eye/waste level. Helga trips forward and with her outstretched hand accidentally pushes Lila into the mud getting mud a water all over Lila and herself, in their hair, on their clothes, and all over Lila's books as everyone gasps. Helga squeals. Lila shouts: Oh!

The kids that haven't gone into the tent yet rush to surround the two as the rest emerge from the tent to do the same.

Camera facing downward onto the girls.

Lila: Oh no! My books! Oh my notes are ruined!

Helga: (Expressively and sincerely) Lila! I'm sorry! It was an acc-

Arnold, who had still been in conversation with and alongside Lila during everything that just happened interupts: (yelling) That's IT! I've HAD IT, HELGA!

Helga: But it-

Arnold: NO! You've been at it all week and I'm tired of it!

At this point Helga has helped Lila up and the rain has started coming down harder. However, no one seems to notice as they are all taken aback and by surprise at Arnold's sudden intensity, except Rhonda, who pulls a fold out umbrella from her back-pack. Harold scoots under it with her; Rhonda, still focused on the scene unfolding absentmindedly shares it with him. All this goes on as during the exchange.

[Thunderclap]

Arnold: (continuing) Why do keep acting like this?!

Gerald: (hesitantly) Hey, buddy?

Arnold: (no longer yelling yet still as intense)No, Gerald. She's gone far enough!

Helga: But, Arnold-

Arnold: Helga, this isn't you!

Helga: What?

Arnold: This isn't you, Helga. You are not this mean. [Thunder rolling] You act like you don't care about anyone, but you do! And I can't stand the act any longer.

Helga: (sheepishly and as she rubs the back of her neck and looks around at everyone) He-he. I-I don't know what you're talking about.

The rain is coming full downpour now.

Arnold: Oh really?! What about that time when you were the first to rush to Harold's side when I beaned him playing baseball? Or when you got Phoebe's leg broken and you waited on her hand and foot? Or what about the time you tried to tell me about Summer's true motives for getting us in the sandcastle competition at the beach?

As Arnold gives these example reaction shots are shown of the various faces of the gang. Most of them still look kind of surprised by what is going on. By now they are all either sharing umbrella's or wearing ponchos or using pieces of tarp, except Arnold and Helga. (The ponchos will have been shown piled inside of the tarp tent during a previous shot)

Arnold: (more calmly now) Patty let me know about how you helped her keep her reputation intact. That time when you got off the bus to go get Harold at the chocolate factory; you didn't have to. And lets not forget that YOU were deep voice when Scheck tried to tear down the neighborhood!

Gerald: Wait, what?!

Arnold: Yes! That was her!

Gerald and Helga make eye contact. Gerald's eyes widen with surprise as he read's in Helga's face that it is true.

Helga: (weakly looking down and a little sheepish) You- you don't know what you're talking about, Football-head.

Arnold: (slightly intense again)Helga. You are a good person. Deep down, I know that you are a truly caring person.

Arnold steps squarely in front of Helga and grasps her by the arms. [Thunderclap]

Arnold: (intensity increasing again) You are not uncaring and cold. You are probably one of the smartest girls I know, and I know you care. You feel and you care! Just admit it. Just be real for once and be yourself and stop hiding behind the mean persona you've made for yourself! I wish you would just cut the act! Admit it! You care! You DO!

[Thunder rolls]

Camera angle shoots down from above the group showing everyone standing in circle around Arnold and Helga. Everyone is silent for a brief moment.

Camera back at eye level facing Helga. She tries to look angry unsuccessfully.

Helga: Well!... (lip trembles and she looks around and bursts into tears)

Harold: (mockingly but also visibly just trying to break the tension) Ah ha, Helga's crying.

Arnold: (interjecting and angry again) Really, Harold?! Right now?! Or did you forget what it felt like to be teased when got back from your cruise!

Harold shuts right up.

Helga begins to sob uncontrollably. She plops down onto the sidewalk sitting with her face in her hands and her legs crossed. Arnold is finally the one looking surprised. He did not mean to make her cry.

Lila rushes to crouch beside her and Phoebe quickly moves to stand behind Helga and put her hands on Helga's shoulders.

Camera angle now down at Helga.

Helga: (looking up at Arnold but still crying) Fine! You're right, okay. But it's not that easy! (sobs) You have no idea what it's like to get my hopes up again and again, that my parents would just show me some sign of affection only to have those hopes shattered each and every time at their uncaring and inattention. (Voice breaking)[Camera now at eye level to Helga on the sidewalk] You don't know what it's like to live in the shadow of a perfect sibling, who though sincere and good-hearted has never done anything, but highlight my shortcomings! You don't-(begins to sob again)

Arnold moves to sit close beside her on the wet side walk. He takes her hand.

Helga: (without lifting her head) No one knows what it's like for me when people tease me and make fun of me... how much it actually really hurts.

Shot showing Harold as he looks downward ashamed. Brief shots showing various reactions from everyone ranging from discomfort, to shame, to empathy. Phoebe has quiet tears running down her face as well.

Helga: (looks up at Arnold through tears, more quietly) You don't know what its like to so desperately just want to be loved. [distant thunder]

Head back down, Helga sobs a few more times but more quietly and gaining control.

Helga: (unguarded and vulnerable and looking around at everyone) I'm so sorry for being so mean. I'm sorry for always being so unkind. (whispering) I hope you all don't hate me.

She hangs her head.

By now it has stopped raining. Arnold and Helga are dripping wet. Water drops fall from the various rain protection being worn by the gang.

Stinky: Well, I mean gosh, Helga we don't hate you. I recon if we did we wouldn't put up with your shenanigans all the time. Personally I always figured you were just in the throws of familial tensions.

Sid: Yeah, it's not like you're Wolfgang or Ludwig or something. N-not that you can't pack a punch or anything. hehe. But, you're still one of us. At the end of the day, we know you have our backs.

Everyone standing murmurs in agreement.

Harold: (consenting) Yeah, I always thought of you like a mean big sister or an older bossy cousin or something.

Rhonda: Frankly half the time I wouldn't invite you to my parties is just because I knew you'd rather be running around with the boys anyway. Not that I could ever understand why. (flips hair)(still speaking with her usual condescending attitude but also sincere) But I'm sorry if I offended you, Helga.

Stinky: We're all sorry (everybody nods). If I had known the tenderness of your disposition I would have acted more decently toward you.

Sid, standing beside Stinky, looks up towards his friend.

Arnold stands and reaches to help Helga up as the sun begins to shine brightly.

Lila: (hugging Helga around the waist) Oh Helga, I just love you ever so much.

Phoebe joins in the hug followed by Curly (being creepy) and Harold. Every one else is smiling.

Helga: Lila, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to push you. I just tripped and-

Lila: (letting go along with the rest and putting her hand up to stop Helga's explanation) It's truly fine. I'm only happy that perhaps now everyone can see your lovelier sides. (Pauses) Besides, Curly can have my dress dry-cleaned. (frowning slightly and grasping one of her braids) I'm ever so certain that he owes me a little for stealing some of my hair. (glares a little at him)

Curly smiles and wiggles his fingers in a wave as everyone glances at him.

Then Lila and Helga smile at each other.

Helga: (fakes scowling and looking toward the guys) This doesn't change the fact that I can deck all of you. (smiles and shrugs) But I guess I can wait until you give me a good reason. (casually puts fist on hip)

Cut to Gerald who still has a slightly incredulous look on his face.

Gerald: Not to kill a beautiful moment, and I don't know about everyone else, but I'm getting steamy under this poncho. And those books aren't gonna study themselves.

Everyone murmurs in agreement and they start making their way to the tent.

Arnold: I think Helga and I need to go home and change.

He tugs on Helga's hand.

Arnold: Come on I'll walk you over to your house. (calling to the rest) We'll be back in an hour, guys.

Helga: You don't have to do that Arnold.

Arnold: (grinning) You know I'm going to; so why even bother protesting.

They exchange familiar a smile.

They turn and begin walking quietly to Helga's.

Aerial shot show them walking in silence, but Arnold is still holding Helga's hand.

They arrive at Helga's stoop. Camera pans in close.

Helga: (shrugging and a little shyly) Well, we're here.

Arnold: (in a serious tone with a serious look on his face) Helga. I never meant to make you cry. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings.

Helga: I-

Arnold: But I'm not sorry if it means that you really finally faced yourself. And I'm not sorry that you admitted it in front of everyone else.

Arnold looks Helga deeply in the eye.

Helga: (rubbing back of her arm) Did you really mean everything you said?

Helga: That you really always knew I was always just hiding behind a fake persona? That I'm not a bad person?

Arnold: (smiles and looks up thoughtfully) I think I've always figured it ever since I knew you. I think it became more obvious over time. Then last year when you helped us save the neighborhood...

They both blush and look away from each other.

Arnold: (taking Helga's hand again) I hope I didn't hurt you back there.

Helga: (smiling) You didn't.

Soft rain begins to fall.

Arnold: (looking up again) I guess I'd better let you get changed.

Helga: (ironically but friendly) I guess you'd better, Football-head.

Arnold: (smiling) You're still going to call me that, huh?

Helga: Arnold. C'mon. I'm still me. I'm always going to call you Football-head.

They both smile and Arnold let's go of Helga's hand as he begins to step down.

Arnold: I'll see you back at Gerald Field.

As Arnold steps off the stoop, they both notice Eugene riding past toward Gerald Field in a raincoat on his bike. He has a hilarious looking bandage going around his eye and head.

Helga: HEY EUGENE!

Eugene, at hearing being called, falls off his bike, but not too hard. Helga just smirks and shakes her head as she walks toward him.

She reaches out a hand and helps him up.

Helga: (confident) Hey, Eugene. I just wanted to say sorry for shooting you in the eye today.

Eugene: (suprised) Huh?

Helga: I mean it. It technically was an accident. But I'll try to be a little more careful around you. Anyway tell the group I'll be there in about 30 minutes.

Eugene: Thanks Helga. I'm really surprised that you would consider apologizing to me though. Are you feeling okay?

Helga: (inhaling deeply) Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I really am.

Eugene: Okay then. Well I'm going to go. This is really awkward.

Eugene smiles awkwardly.

Eugene hops back on his bike and pedals away as Helga chuckles and shakes her head at him again. (Through her body language and facial expression one can see that her sarcastic and ironic sense of humor is still intact.)

Helga turns and makes her way back up the steps to her house.

Helga: (as she passes the garbage cans still looking ahead) Go home Brainy.

Brainy: Okay

He hops out of the can he was hiding in and trots off as Helga opens her front door and walks in.

Camera angle behind Arnold on the sidewalk (unbeknownst to Helga) facing toward Helga's house as Helga and Brainy have their exchange and Brainy leaves.

Camera now faces Arnold showing his surprise at Brainy's being there and the fact that somehow Helga knew he was there.

Arnold's expression then changes to happy satisfaction as he hears Eugene in the distance

Eugene: Guys! You'll never guess what just happened! Helga was actually nice to me!

Arnold smiles brightly and tenderly.

Arnold: (to himself) It's nice to finally meet you Helga.

Then his face relaxes as he turns and walks away.

Fade to black.


End file.
